rtwstoryfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SaluteMeImWinx/Bakugan: Defenders of Electrixia: Prologue: Protagonist
Narrtor: (Scene is in a dark room) This is a prolouge of the story of a war between two planets. Electrixia and Shadowia. But first, we will focus on the protagonist: Electrixia. This planet is well-known for its advanced tech. Their hope for winning and protecting their planet lies in the hands of six 14 year old teenagers. In this first part, we will go over thier traits, lovings, hating, and their Bakugan partners. (Scene changes into a city area) Narrtor: OK. We will focus on the first teenager, Infinity. He is a disruptive, energetic, fun, and other things that fit under those categories. (Starts walking) He often causes trouble around town and gets chases by the cops. unfortunately, he is the prince of this WHOLE planet. He loves music and playing Bakugan. He is an excellent brawler. His Bakugan i-(Falls over trash cans) OK. WHO HE H*LL PUTS TRASH CANS OUT IN THE MIDDLE OF A SIDEWALK LIKE THAT?!?!!? (Sirens can be heard) Narrtor: Hu- (Gets hit by Infinity on his hoverboard and starts bleeding like crazy) Infinity: WATCH WHERE YOUR STANDING!!!! Narrtor: YOU LITTLE PR**K! YOU ALMOST KILLING THE LIVING SH** ME! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT! Infinity: (Yells) I'M BROKE SO, I DON'T SEE HOW I'M GOING TO PAY! Narrtor: ANYWHO. His partner is Pyrus Igneus Rainbow.. (Scene changes into a basement of a house) Narrtor: This is Chris. The Subterra brawler of the team. He is a bit self-centered but loyal to his friends. He spends most of his time in his basement working out, playing video games, studying and watching TV. Chris: (Lifting weights) 1,000, 1,001, 1,002, 1,003.. Narrtor: He likes brawling, like Infinity and is an excellent brawler. His partner is a Subterra Dharak. o-o Wow. Chris is a real muscle man.. Look at those mus- Chris: (Throws the weights at the wall, which the narrtor is at) Narrtor: OH MY GOSH!!!!! (Gets hit by the weights and bleed even more than last time) OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!!!! THE PAIN!!!! THE PAIN!!!! Chris: O_O" WHAT THE H*LL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BASEMENT?!?!?! Narrtor: BLEEDING AND NARR- Chris: GET OUT YOUR PEDO!!!!! (Picks up the narrtor and thros him out the window) Narrtor: AHHHHHH-(Falls) Chris: Pedos these days.. Narrtor: (Moans and groans) Oooh.. (Scene changes into a family room) Narrtor: This is.. (Spits out more blood and teeth) Diamond. She is the Haos brawler of the team. She is very energetic, full of life, and fun to be with. she likes to dance, brawl and sing. She is an... OK brawler. Not the best but, OK. Her partner is Haos Ziperator. Diamond: (Dances to this) Narrtor: WOW. That girl can dance! Diamond: If you feel it. Let it happen! Keep on dancing til the worlds! Narrtor: (Tries to dance with Diamond) WOOOO. Diamond: (Hits the narrtor while dancing) Narrtor: Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Diamond: (Whops hair) Narrtor: (Some of the hair gets stick in mouth) o-o EWWWW.. Diamond: (Turns around and kicks the narrtor) Narrtor: (falls) OOOOW! Diamond: O_O MOMMY! THERE'S A PEDO IN THE HOUSE WATCHING MY SHAKE MY THING! Narrtor: No NO! NO! I-I-IT'S NOT LIKE THA- Diamond: (Does karate on the narrtor) Narrtor: OW OW OW OW OW OOOOOW OOOO-(Thrown out the window) Diamond: EAT THAT PEDO!!!!!! Narrtor: Ouch... (Coughs up massive blood) WHY M- (A tree fits on the narrtor) F***K!!!!!!!!!!!! (Scene change into a bedroom) Narrtor: (limping) This is.. Ouch. I MEAN. This is Alexis. Infinity's sister. She is the Darkus brawler of the team. She is a bit emo, but has a happy, joyful side. She likes to listen to music and hang out with friends. She alo likes cooking. She is an excellent brawler and won 95% of the brawl she has been in. Her partner is Darkus Lumagrowl. Narrtor: (Opens the door to Alexis' room) Doesn't she look pretty? Alexis: (Rocking out to music but pauses) ... (Puts out hand) Begone. (An energy ball forms in hand) Narrtor: O_O OH NO. OH NOOOOOOO- Alexis: (Shoots the narrtor) Narrtor: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH... (Flies high in the sky and falls in a room surrounded by water) Felix: (Meditating) Narrtor: Well, we're already here.. (Coughs all massive blood) This is Felix. He is the the Aquos brawler of the team. He is calm, mature for his age, and fun to be with. He likes to meditate, schoolwork, Bakugan, and party. He is an OK brawler but better then Diamond. His partner is Aquos Aranaut. Felix: (Meditates more) Narrtor: So.. peaceful.. o-o (The glass scatters) Narrtor: O_O (Gets forces out by water) AHHHHHHHHHHHH.. (Gets shot up high in the sky) Felix: MMMMMM No pedos allowed MMMMMM. (Scene changes into a school classroom) Narrtor: (Lands in the classroom) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW... D: Anywho. Ow. This is Mariah. She is the Ventus brawler of the team. She is intelligent, full of life, and fun. She likes to go to school, do schoolwork, listen to music, and play. She is an excellent brawler. She is good at strategies, which makes her a good brawler. Her partner is Ventus Linehalt. Mariah: (Doing math work) This is so not difficult. I did trigonometry in the 6th grade! :D Narrtor: WORK IT, GIRL! Mariah: ... PEDO!!!! (Hits the narrtor with textbooks) Narrtor: OW. Mariah: TASTE MY LEATHER BOOTS!!!!!!!!!! (Kicks him out the window and makes a wind current to blow him up high in the sky) Narrtor: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... (Falls in a house full of bombs) Random person: 3..2...1.. Narrtor: WHA- (House explodes) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... (Gets blasted out of the house; bleeds like crazy all over) Narrtor: Now that you met the the good guys... Do you think they have what It takes to defeat the bad guys?! I will tell..soon.. After I spend 10 months in the E.R room.. (Collapses) THE END! Category:Blog posts